kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blank Points
Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts is the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Unlike past secret endings, however, it uses in-engine-style graphics and utilizes voice acting. Nomura has stated that it could be considered a 'true ending', and so another difference would be its real canonicity. Text Hidden truths Image of their backs, preserved in memory. Two who were never meant to meet All the pieces lie where they fell Where they wait for him... Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts Summary The secret ending opens with Terra and Master Xehanort standing in a black abyss. The two have a faint glow around them, the two conversing. Terra claims Xehanort may have his body, but his heart is still his. Master Xehanort denies this claim, later stating that Terra's heart would soon become a part of his. When Terra says he'd allow Xehanort to do as he pleased, the elderly Keyblade master deduces that Terra was harbouring another's heart inside him, Master Eraqus's. Terra then states that Xehanort would be better off with his heart, his heart already seeped in darkness. Master Xehanort makes note of Terra's skill, claiming that there was still time to decide who would have control over Eraqus's heart. He then states that a plan could only grow, "all the seeds now sown." We then see Xehanort walking through the halls of Ansem the Wise's castle. Braig runs up to him, attempting to start a conversation much to Xehanort's displeasure. Shocked when the man he calls "Master" doesn't recognize him, Braig immediately deduces that his colleague truly has lost all of his memories. Looking into Xehanort's eyes, he asks in amazement if the man before him is really Terra. Xehanort remains silent, Braig saying it didn't matter, and that he had "something great." As the two walked on, Ienzo and Ansem the Wise appear in the hall, holding hands and eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Just before he and his young apprentice turn a corner, Ienzo stops, gaining his master's attention. The young apprentice turns his head to see Braig and Xehanort. Ansem also looks back thoughtfully at Xehanort and Braig. A hooded Ansem the Wise sits in the Dark Margin, wearing an Organization XIII coat. Aqua appears next to him, asking for his name. Ansem then explains that his memory is fading, Aqua now asking what Ansem was doing in such a dark place. Ansem couldn't recall, Aqua stating that she had fallen into the world while attempting to return to her original one. This puzzled Ansem, Aqua then asking the status of the worlds. Ansem suspects that they were close to being shrouded in darkness, the man then stating that he had once known a boy with a key very similar to Aqua. He had been chosen to save the worlds and their denizens, and if he or one connected to him could do this, then a door would open. This was why, Ansem explains, the "key" had come to him. This grabs Aqua's attention, the Keyblade wielder asking if the boy's name was either Terra or Ven. Ansem shakes his head, indicating that it is neither of the two. He explains further that it had been over a year since he had last seen the boy. He reflects aloud on how it was through vengeance that he had done many terrible things to the boy and his friends. He then confirms that he had the heart of a scientist, and that part of his research data lay hidden in the boy as he had slept, and could be used "to save those crippled souls". Aqua then asks the boy's name, Ansem pausing. Naminé is seen drawing a picture of Sora, stating his name in the White Room of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town. Roxas, Xion, and Axel are then seen sitting on the Clock Tower with ice cream, the trio also stating his name. Ventus is seen asleep at the Land of Departure, Terra waking him up, the two also saying Sora's name while looking at a shooting star. At the mention of this, Aqua starts to cry, also saying his name. Sora is then seen sitting on a Paopu Tree at the miniature island in Destiny Islands. Riku walks up to him from behind, asking if he's ready. Sora is seen holding King Mickey's letter from the end of Kingdom Hearts II, saying that he is. Kairi then appears, Sora apologizing for having to leave again, also saying that there are still sad people and he has to reconnect to those connected to him. Kairi then places her good luck charm (which has slightly changed colors) in his hand and tells him to hurry back. Trivia *Ansem the Wise was thought to have died at the end of Kingdom Hearts II when the Kingdom Hearts Encoder self-destructed. This ending shows that, instead, he was cast into the Realm of Darkness and is slowly losing his memory. Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgzOvWgg_tU&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-Iy6DlLEm8 Category:Secret Ending Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep